Generation 2
by GothWiccan4
Summary: Rated PG13 for later Chapters. Basically this is the second Generations chance to take a look at Hogwarts.Everyone has kids, and someone has one on the way. Mainly things are just going to be happening at home, but there will be some Hogwarts scenes.


Kristen Morgan Weasly-14, Strawberry blond hair, medium height, looks like Hermione, medium weight, smart very into school, dates a lot, loves Muggle music, blue eyes, in Gryffindor.

Darrel Ronald Weasly-7, Red hair, tall, looks like Ron, skinny, thick headed, likes Quidditch, loves helping Fred and George find new ideas for their joke shop, brown eyes.

James Michael Potter-7, Black hair, green eyes, identical to Harry, loves Quidditch, tall, skinny, wears glasses, adventurous, likes being a twin, loves books.

Tarra Lily Potter-7, Blond hair, green eyes, looks like James, likes to read and write, likes Muggle sports, medium height, medium weight, Is James' twin even though she denies it.

Sirius James Potter-14, Black shaggy hair, vibrant green eyes, tall, muscular, medium weight, loves Quidditch, is the Seeker for Gryffindor, looks like Harry but more like Jenny, has a crush on Kristen.

Avril Molly Blake-7, Red hair, brown eyes, looks like Ginny, tall, medium weight, secretly has a crush on James, likes Quidditch, worships Kristen, rebellious.

Jenny Potter-34, Harry's wife, medium height, medium weight, blond hair, green eyes, loves Quidditch, loves reading, did well in school, is a member of the Ministry, Muggle-born.

Karter Blake-33, Tall, brown hair, piercing ice blue eyes, muscular build, medium weight, Muggle-born, likes everything that has to do with Muggles, loves playing Quidditch with Avril, James, and Darrel, works at a shop in Diagon Alley.

Hermione bent down as far as her swollen abdomen would allow her too. She groped pointlessly for the lime green colored Screaming Yo-yo that lay only centimeters from her grasp. After a few seconds of grabbing fruitlessly at the air, she straightened back up and blew air out heavily from her mouth. She placed her right hand on her side and looked down at her bulging stomach. "You make it almost impossible to do anything around here. "She felt the baby boy kick from within her and smiled before rubbing her hand up and down her white T-shirt. "All right, settle down in there....Darrel! "She called out.

A tall red haired boy of about the age of seven bounded from out of a room on the left side of the hallway. He stopped at where the living room met the kitchen, and stared up at Hermione. "What mom? "

Hermione sighed and pointed down at the Yo-yo on the floor. "Will you pick that up, and take care of it? "

" Yeah. "Darrel moved forward quickly and swept the Yo-yo up into his hand. He turned around and raced back toward his bedroom in the hallway.

The front screen door opened with the sound of squeaky hinges, and Hermione looked up to see Ron walk through the front door with Harry and Ginny in tow. The door shut nosily behind Ginny who had forgotten to hold it until it closed properly. Ron moved toward Hermione, and brought his lips down to hers' briefly.

" How are you feeling? "Harry asked as he enveloped Hermione into a hug.

" Like I'm about to explode. "Hermione answered. She looked past Harry to see Ginny leaning against the wall that separated the living room and the kitchen. "Hey Gin. "

Ginny smiled. but didn't say anything.

" She's been in a right state ever since I picked her up from work. " Ron said opening the refrigerator. He grabbed a can of soda from the top rack and tossed it to Harry who had just recently let go of Hermione.

Hermione looked over at Ginny who stared down at her tennis shoes. "Ginny, what's wrong? "

Ginny looked up at Hermione, and for the first times since their arrival, Hermione noticed that there were tears in the corners of her eyes, which were now wide. Hermione walked over to Ginny and grabbed onto her arm. "Come on we'll go talk on the porch. "

Ginny nodded and allowed Hermione to lead her out of the house through the screen door. Ron looked over his shoulder and shot Harry a quizzical look. Harry merely shrugged.

Hermione and Ginny both sat down on the porch swing together. Ginny looked up at Hermione, this times the tears looked as if they were threatening to fall.

" Ginny, what's wrong? "Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny blinked and a tear slid down her pale skin. When she spoke, her voice was a whisper that hitched with emotion. "Karter says he wants a divorce. "

Hermione blinked and screwed her face up in confusion. "What? "

Ginny nodded her head slightly and ran her fingers through her shoulder length, straight red hair. "Yeah. " She breathed out, even though she choked back emotion. "He says that this just isn't working for him. I-I think there might be someone else. "Tears slowly started to leak out of Ginny's eyes. "Was I not enough for him? "

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny. "Oh, don't you dare put this on yourself. "

Ginny sobbed heavily on Hermione's shoulder. "I-I thought he loved me. I-I loved him. I still do. I wouldn't be crying like this if I d-didn't. "

" Oh, Ginny. It'll be all right. In fact you and Avril can move in until all of this is sorted. "Hermione said still holding Ginny in the best embrace she could manage. "You know how much she looks up to Kristen. They can share a room. You can sleep in the Guest room. "

Ginny looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Really? You wouldn't mind? "

" Not at all. "Hermione said.

Ginny hugged Hermione a little more tightly. "Oh, Merlin...Hermione, you're the best. "

Hermione pushed away first. "We should probably inform Ron. "

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she looked as if she were going to start crying again. "Oh. He's going to be so furious with Karter. "

" He's only going to act like an older brother should. "Hermione said reassuringly. "And besides, if you don't tell him, he's going to be angry with you too. "

Ginny sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair again. "All right. I assume we should go back inside so I can tell him. "

Hermione stood up first causing the swing to sway back and forth slightly. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it up and down over her shirt as she waited for Ginny to stand up as well. After a couple of seconds of Hermione staring at her reassuringly, Ginny stood to her feet. She let Hermione walk into the house first, and remembered to not let the door slam when she entered.

Ron and Harry sat across from each other at the dining room table, soda cans held out in front of them, talking animatedly about something. Harry turned around when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Ron looked up at his sister and wife and frowned.

" What's wrong? "Ron asked taking a sip of his soda.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. Hermione ran her hand up and down Ginny's back.

" Karter and I are getting a divorce. "Ginny said holding her voice at a normal level as possible.

Ron bolted out of his chair quickly. "What? "

There was a loud bang from somewhere in the hallway, and both Kristen and Darrel came flying into the living room.

" What's going on? "Kristen asked. Her hair, that was pulled up into a ponytail, swayed back and forth.

Ron pointed to the front door with his right index finger. "Outside now. "

" What'd we do? "Darrel asked, his soft brown eyes growing wide.

Kristen grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the front door. " They're going to talk about stuff they don't want us to hear you twit. "

" Stop calling your brother names. "Hermione stated.

Kristen rolled her eyes and shoved Darrel out onto the porch once she had opened the screen door. It slammed loudly behind them, and then Ron rounded back on Ginny.

" When did this happen? "Ron demanded.

Ginny's eyes started to well with tears and Hermione rubbed her back. " About two days ago. "

" Does he have a reason? "Ron asked. His ears were growing red with anger.

" I-I don't know. "Ginny stammered.

" Well, he damn well better have! "Ron shouted. "And it better be a damn good one! "

Hermione shot Ron a particularly nasty look. "Calm down. You're only making this harder than it all ready is. "

" I will not calm down! "Ron shot back at Hermione. "That insensitive bastard... "He took a deep breath and looked over at Ginny. Slowly he made his way over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Ginny sobbed heavily against his chest. Ron smoothed the back of her hair repeatedly with his hand. He lowered his head and kissed her gently on top of her head.

" It'll be all right. You and Avril are going to move in. No questions. "Ron said holding onto his sister tightly.

" I've all ready offered her the Guest room. "Hermione stated.

" I want you two in here as soon as you can. The sooner the better. " Ron said still pressing Ginny to his chest as she sobbed.

Darrel swung from one tree branch to another. He wrapped his legs around the branch that he was on and swung down so that he stared at Kristen. She gasped loudly as she looked up to see him dangling upside down in front of her.

" What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? "Kristen asked loudly.

Darrel ignored her question. "What do you think they're talking about in there? "

" I don't know. "Kristen sighed. "Aunt Ginny looked pretty upset. Maybe it has something to do with her. "

Darrel pulled himself back up onto the branch, and then jumped down. He landed on the ground and plopped down carelessly on the grass in front of Kristen, tucking his feet under himself. "Maybe. Dad looked pretty pissed when we got out into the living room. "

" He did. And watch you're language. Say something like that in front of mom, and she'd probably blast you into next week. "Kristen said smiling.

Darrel smiled back. "It's not my fault half of my vocabulary comes from yours. "

Kristen shoved Darrel backward playfully. "You're such a dork. "

" Mom said stop calling me names. "Darrel said as he toppled backward onto the grass.

" Mom's not out here to hear me, now is she? "Kristen asked arching an eyebrow.

Darrel pushed himself back up to a sitting position, and punched Kristen in the shoulder. Kristen pretended to be in pain as she fell over sideways into the grass, clutching her arm.

" Ooh...Ah...the pain.... "Kristen mocked.

Darrel frowned. "Do you want me to punch you for real? "

Kristen smiled as she sat back up. "Chill out. I was only joking. "

The front door opened with a squeaking noise, and Hermione stepped out onto the porch. "You two can come back in now. "

Darrel stood up first. He raced across the lawn, and had bounded up the steps before Kristen had even gotten to her feet. Kristen brushed the dirt and loose grass off of the back of her jeans, and jogged up to the porch. Hermione and Darrel disappeared back into the house, but Kristen plopped down on the porch swing. She dug into her side pocket of her light colored jeans, and produced a tiny silver colored cell phone. It glowed blue as she flipped the top open. Kristen punched in the seven digits of the phone number, and then pushed send.

It rang a few times before finally someone picked it up. "Hey baby. I didn't think you were going to call. "

" Sam, how many times have I asked you to stop calling me that? " Kristen asked,

" Never enough babe. "Sam replied.

Kristen sighed. "I'm sorry it took me so long to call, but I'm going to have to break our date for tonight. Something's going down here, and it's pretty bad. "  
"S'all right. "Sam said. " We can always try next weekend...Sorry to cut this short babe, but I got to go. "

" I love you. "Kristen said quietly.

" Love you too babe. "Sam replied. "Bye. "

There was a small click from the phone disconnecting, and Kristen pulled hers' down from her ear. She flipped the top back down, and stood up from the porch swing. The front door opened again, before Kristen could even take a step, and Hermione stepped back out onto the porch.

" Are you coming back in? "Hermione asked.

Kristen nodded her head, and stuffed her cell phone back into her pocket. " Yeah. "

Hermione stepped back into the house and held the door open for Kristen, who was right behind her. Kristen grabbed the door and let it close gently behind her and Hermione. Harry and Ginny sat together on the black leather couch. His arm was draped around her shoulder, and her head was resting on his arm. Hermione grabbed onto Kristen's arm and pulled her down the hallway. She turned and entered Kristen's bedroom.

" Sit. "Hermione said gesturing toward Kristen's bed.

Kristen did as she was told, and watched her mom close her bedroom door. Hermione sighed and paced back and forth in front of Kristen.

" Mom. "Kristen stated after about two minutes of watching Hermione walk back and forth across her bedroom floor. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are we just going to sit in here for the hell of it? "

Hermione stopped pacing and stared at Kristen. "Watch your language. Darrel's going to start picking up on it, if he hasn't all ready. "She sighed heavily and sat down on the bench that sat in front of Kristen's desk. "Okay...Aunt Ginny and Uncle Karter are getting a divorce. "

Kristen's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide. "Why? "

" I don't know. "Hermione said truthfully. "You're going to be sharing your bedroom with Avril. She and Aunt Ginny are going to be living here for awhile. "

Kristen nodded her head. "Have you told Darrel yet? "

Hermione shook her head. "No. "

" You want me to do it? "Kristen asked.

" If you want. "Hermione said standing up slowly. She placed her hand on her stomach as the baby kicked again.

Kristen sighed and stood up quickly. She walked out of her bedroom after Hermione and crossed the hall to Darrel's bedroom. Darrel sat on his floor surrounded by some of his Hot Wheels. Kristen closed his bedroom door and he looked up.

" Hey. "Kristen stated.

Darrel smiled, but didn't answer. Kristen sat down on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed and looked down at him.

" Listen, there's something I need to tell you. "Kristen said.

Darrel's facial features fell. "Is it something bad? "

Kristen sighed. "Yeah. "

" Is there something wrong with the baby? "Darrel asked starting to look panicked.

Kristen would have burst out laughing if it weren't for the serious look on his face telling her that he really thought that was what was wrong. "No. "

Darrel set the Hot Wheel that was in his hand down on the floor. "Then what is it? "

" Aunt Ginny and Uncle Karter are getting a divorce. "Kristen breathed.

" What the hell for? "Came a familiar voice through Darrel's bedroom window.

Kristen and Darrel both looked up to see Harry's fourteen year old son, Sirius, climbing through the open window.

" God Sirius. Have you ever heard of a door? "Kristen asked as she got off of Darrel's bed to help him.

" Nah. "Sirius responded as he took Kristen's hand. He pulled himself through the window, then leaned forward, and pulled the other one through. "That's never fun. "

Kristen let go of his hand as he hit the floor. Sirius brushed a bit if dirt off of his black jeans, and pushed his hair out of his face.

" So why they gettin' a divorce? "Sirius asked again.

Kristen sat down on the bed again and scooted over as Sirius sat next to her. "I don't know. They just are. Her and Avril are moving in. "

" That sucks...Is my dad here? "Sirius asked.

Kristen nodded her head. "Yeah, he's out in the living room with everyone else. "

" Good. Mom wants him home. She's having a hell of a time trying to keep Tarra and James from killing each other. "Sirius said standing up from the bed. "I'll see you guys later. "He opened the bedroom door, and closed it behind him once he had left.

Kristen sighed and stood up from the bed too. "You should probably stay in here. Play with your Play Station or something. "She tousled his hair as she walked toward the door.

Darrel sat there trying to fix his hair as he watched Kristen leave. The door clicked shut and he glared at it. "Stupid bitch. "


End file.
